mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog/0.8
Version 0.8.22 *Fixed bug where Axes did less damage than normal *Acrobatic rolls now give XP *Acrobatics XP increased for non-rolls Version 0.8.21 *Fixed bug where axe criticals would dupe items Version 0.8.20 *99.99% sure I fixed anvils that suddenly stop working Version 0.8.19 *Fixed being able to excavate placed blocks *Added toggle option to mining requiring a pickaxe *Added toggle option to woodcutting requiring an axe *PVP interactions now reward XP based on the damage caused (this is effected by skills) *PVP XP gain can be disabled in the configuration file *PVP XP has a modifier, increase the modifier for higher XP rewards from PVP combat Version 0.8.18 *Fixed sandstone not being watched for exploitation Version 0.8.17 *mcmmo.users moved to plugins/mcMMO/ *Snowballs and Eggs will no longer trigger Ignition *Loot tables for excavation adjusted *Mining benefits now require the player to be holding a mining pick *Woodcutting benefits now require the player to be holding an axe Version 0.8.16 *Moved configuration file to /plugins/mcMMO *Arrows now have a chance to Ignite enemies *Fixed arrows not being retrievable from corpses *Added info about ignition to /archery Version 0.8.14 *Mining, Woodcutting, Herbalism, and Acrobatics proc rates now are based on your skill level directly rather than tiers you unlock via skill levels *Archery's ability to retrieve arrows from corpses now is based on your skill level directly rather than tiers you unlock via skill levels *Mining, Woodcutting, Herbalism, Archery, and Acrobatics now show their proc % relative to your skill if you type / *You can now adjust what level is required to repair diamond in the configuration file *Changed mining XP rates to be a tad higher for some things *You can now get XP from sandstone *XP rates increased for gathering glowstone with excavation *XP rates increased a bit for excavation *Skill info is now a bit more detailed for certain skills *Added info about arrow retrieval to /archery Version 0.8.13 *Enemies no longer look like they have frozen when they die Item duping fix Version 0.8.11 *Performance improvements *Memory leak fixed *NPE error with MySpawn really fixed Version 0.8.9 *Fixed NPE for My Spawn *Fixed NPE for onBlockDamage *Bleed proc now correctly checks for Swords permissions Version 0.8.8 *Gold can now be repaired *Tweaked Mining XP gains *Reorganized code *Added /mcgod godmode command *Fixed the pvp toggle in the settings file Version 0.8.7 *Removed packet-sending stuff wasn't working anyways *Fixed another NPE with the TimerTask *Skills now only show up in /stats if you have permissions for them Version 0.8.6 *Added a null check in bleed simulation to prevent a NPE Version 0.8.5 *Players are now added to files when they connect (to fix a NPE) *onPlayerCommand stuff moved into onPlayerCommandPreprocess Version 0.8.4 *Fixed another nullpointer error for TimerTask *Fixed bug making regeneration take twice as long to kick in after combat Version 0.8.3 *Modified the timer intervals (from 1 second to 2) *All skills now have an individual modifier (Set by default to 2) *There is now a global XP modifier (Set by default to 1) *Herbalism now correctly follows its skill curve *Unarmed no longer gives experience for harming other players *Players can no longer exploit mob spawners for experience Version 0.8.2 *Fixed Concurrent Modification Exception *Fixed some incorrect skill descriptions *First tier of HP Regeneration is now available from the start *Fixed bleed proc rate for very high skill levels *Changed regeneration permissions to 'mcmmo.regeneration' Version 0.8 *Archery skill now lets players recover arrows from downed foes *Health regenerates based on power level *Added toggle to myspawn clearing player inventory in settings file *Swords now have a bleed effect *Rewrote Skill descriptions to be more informative/better Category:Changelog